


a severe lack of shame

by lmeden



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden





	a severe lack of shame

His hands grip the edges of the headboard so hard that within a moment his hands are cramping, but the pain means nothing to Arthur, not because he experience it everyday on the job but because Eames is below him, and _oh_.

Arthur is on his stomach on the bed, the sheets of infinite count riding around his hips and bunching around his cock deliciously. Their softness does not keep them from tormenting Arthur as his hips jerk and he rubs up against them, unfulfilled. He should let go of the headboard, should let go, and move his hands down to grips his cock and fist around it, pulling frantically until he finds release. But he knows that to let go would be to surrender, and so Arthur holds tight and fast, fighting his own body and keeping desperately silent.

Eames' mouth is on his balls, licking and fondling them with his tongue. Arthur's breath comes faster and faster as wet heat swallows and teases him, only to let him go in the cool, breathless air. Eames likes to pulls back, keeping that devilish tongue and brilliant lips away from Arthur for long instants, returning only when Arthur is on the edge of madness.

But this time Eames does not return, and Arthur feels himself begin to move on his own, his fingers to uncreak and uncurl. He is going to turn and find Eames - for he started this, and Arthur believe in finishing things that you've _damn well started_ \- but before he can do so he feels Eames' face against his arse, his nose pressing against Arthur's cheeks, and his breath tingling between Arthur's legs. Arthur freezes and his mind goes blank. Lust and annoyance flees, leaving only a blankness that Arthur will later compare to Limbo.

And as he is about to go mad, or move, Eames' tongue flicks out and skims along, between his arse-cheeks, and Arthur's eyelids sag and his lips part and he lets out a single, traitorous moan. Dimly, Arthur feels Eames' lips curl into a deep smile, and then Eames' rough, worn hands push Arthur's legs farther apart, and Arthur shifts his hips back because it is not his cock that needs attention right now, no.

Eames' tongue laps at Arthur's hole, first touching tentatively and then probingly. Arthur gives up all pretenses, and sighs his appreciation into the eerily silent room. Then Eames licks again, deeply, and Arthur's breath freezes completely, his fingers tighten on the headboard so strongly that they tear through the fabric, his thighs flex under Eames' unrelenting grips, he swallows hollowly, the tie that still clings obliquely to his neck shifting, and he comes.


End file.
